Zabuza Momochi
Zabuza Momochi, given the moniker Demon of the Hidden Mist, was a missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Statistics *'Name': Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 26 *'Birthday': August 15 *'Classification': Human, Former Kirigakure Shinobi, Missing-nin, Mercenary Ninja, Former Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 183 cm (6'0") *'Weight': 72 kg (158 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Deceased *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Kubikiribocho *'Weaknesses': Requires large amounts of water for certain techniques. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Steven Blum Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Small Town level+ *'Speed': Hypersonic with High Hypersonic reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Likely Class TJ *'Durability': Likely Small Town level+ *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Kubikiribocho, Several Dozen Meters with Water Style techniques *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, and prior to his defection from Kirigakure, donned the village's Anbu uniform and flak jacket. After his defection, and during his first appearance, he was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. During his second appearance, he wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and yet again, Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. Other swordsmen of his generation wore attire identical to this, implying that they might be clothes related to the group. While donning this attire, much like his fellow Swordsmen, he had bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf. Personality Zabuza was initially portrayed as aggressive, arrogant, cruel, cold and ambitious, willing to become Gato's thug to gain enough funds to start a second coup d'état on the Mizukage, and kill anyone who stood in his path, including plotting to kill Gato once he had received enough funds from him. His reputation for cruelty and ruthlessness began as a child where he killed every single candidate in the Kirigakure's Academy, earning him the moniker of "Demon of the Hidden Mist". He willingly uses his own men and others as pawns to fulfill his ambitions, as he raised Haku to be an efficient tool to be discarded when he had no use to exploit; although unlike future antagonists, he was blunt about the purpose that his recruits were needed for, lacking the manipulation of pretending to be benevolent to inspire loyalty. He is an observant adversary who is able to analyze his opponent's techniques after seeing it once, but becomes overconfident if he sees the technique as useless. In his last moments, it is revealed that he cared deeply for Haku, and after being convinced by Naruto Uzumaki, he sacrifices his life to kill Gato, and dies wishing he could join Haku in the afterlife. However, he seems reluctant to speak or hear about it, telling whoever does so to shut up. Kakashi has also noted that Zabuza had hesitated for a moment before the thought of slashing through Haku to get to Kakashi during their battle on the bridge; the lack of hesitation during the Fourth Shinobi War made Kakashi know that the controlled Zabuza was completely different. He has also shown a sense of honor, as seen after his reincarnation when he expressed disgust about the idea of working for anyone who would stoop down so low as to use the dead as their tools, in the meantime making the revived immortal. His sense of honor is extended even further when he pleads with Kakashi to stop him, and Haku from causing damage. History Main Skills and Equipment Kubikiribōchō (Literally meaning: Decapitating Carving Knife): A massive single-edged broadsword. While this sword appears ordinary at first glace, if damaged it can absorb iron from the blood drawn by mowing down various enemies, allowing the sword to slowly regenerate by reforming itself. Water Style: One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it via mouth. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Style techniques can not only change shape but state as well. *'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu': *'Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu': *'Water Prison Jutsu': *'Water Cline Jutsu': *'Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu': Silent Killing: This technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, it cannot be defended against, because the attack cannot be anticipated. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. Relationships *Haku Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Kirigakure Shinobi Category:Seven Ninja Swordsmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Naruto Characters Category:Antagonist